


Love in the Air, Zombies Down There

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Smut, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Rachel gets discovered by "Tourist," as he is nicknamed, they survive the zombies that hunt on the wasteland while they glide through the air in a scrap metal plane.
Relationships: Rachel x Tourist
Kudos: 1





	Love in the Air, Zombies Down There

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, I spent all night writing this and I made it based off a roleplay my boyfriend and I did. I'm a new writer so sorry if none of this is up to your standards. This is also my first time posting to this site.

She threw her head back, listening to her heavy breathing and the throttle of the plane sputtering. She could feel his tongue gently caressing the sweet spot on her neck, and his hot breath tickling the baby hairs.

They had only met a few months ago, and she had boarded the plane to get away from the terrors below. The plane was the very thing keeping her alive, had she not seen it and waved it down she would be nothing but zombie lunch. After checking her for bites, the mysterious man that had rescued her introduced himself.

"I'm Tourist." He had claimed, but she wondered what a strange name he had. Hers was fairly normal, her name was Rachel. Rachel assumed that it was a nickname, but needed reassurance, so she shot him a questioning look. "Oh, strange name, is it not? It's just a silly nickname that travelers   
I've met gave me. It's because I travel all across the wastelands in this rickety plane of mine." She giggled, giving him a thumbs-up and stood from the chair he offered her.

"I'm Rachel, it's nice to meet you, Tourist!" And then simple as that, Rachel became his one and only   
crew member.

Months later, here she is, getting hot and sexy with the very man that saved her life. He had her pinned against the plane's space gray scrap metal wall, which felt like it could fall apart at any moment. And he was about to get rough. Rachel knew it. From all of the things Tourist had survived,   
he was absolutely not going to go easy on her.

Tourist pulled Rachel's waist-length chocolate hair to her right shoulder, trying to get easy access to her soft and vulnerable neck. They were alone and allowed to make as much noise as they wanted.   
They were in the air! No one is there to barge in while they were attending to each other's private business. So they were about to get at "it."

While Tourist was busy with her neck, Rachel took the opportunity to try to unzip Tourist's fly.   
She had never seen him butt naked before, so she was eager, and after finally succeeding, her eyes widened in shock at how big he was. He was AT LEAST 8 inches, and she was not ready!

"T-Tour-ahh-Tourist!" She managed to mumble out her words.

"Yes, my toxic flower?" he groaned between licks. That was a new nickname. Rachel never heard him   
use that before, but she wasn't about to question it, she'd never seen him get hot and heavy.

"A-Are you su-ahh-sure about this?" She was trying to hold back her moans to let her words escape. Tourist merely stopped for a second and responded with a gentle yet aggressive "yes."

Suddenly she could feel the heat rising in her abdomen, Tourist aggressively trying to get   
Rachel undressed. He pretty much ripped off her shirt, revealing her large breasts, bare and what Tourist saw as ripe for the taking. He dove in, and Rachel felt what she could only describe as ecstasy.

Rachel grunted and groaned, arching her back and grinding her hips against the plane's cold wall. She could feel Tourist's hard member against her thigh, throbbing for her tight insides. Tourist stared into Rachel's soul with those eyes, those lustful eyes.  
It made her core juicy, and she spared no time in locking lips with Tourist.

His tongue danced with hers as they explored each other's mouths. They had to pull away for air but quickly started again as they both undressed each other. Rachel was pushed against the kitchen island as Tourist started to explore every inch of her lower body.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as Tourist started to rub her clit in just the right spot. Her eyes started to close as she enjoyed the moment, then flipped over onto her belly as she exposed her womanhood to Tourist. He was quick to insert three strong fingers into her pussy, reveling in how tight her walls were.

As soon as his fingers were in, they were out and instead of fingers, Tourist now had the head of his cock inching its way into Rachel's   
pussy. Before Rachel could adjust, he was ramming into her, grunting as he continually hit her g-spot. 

"I'm cumming!" they both shouted as they came together. The mess made it's way out of Rachel's vag and onto the table, and Rachel knew fully well who was going to clean that up later.

"I love you," whispered Tourist as he pretty much crushed her underneath his weight. Rachel just barely managed to squeak an "I love you too" to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with some critique! No mean critiques, please! I probably wouldn't listen to you if you're not so nice.


End file.
